Everything Changes
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: He knew that he could test his limits with her because she loved him enough to put up with everything he put her through... but what happens when he goes too far? Jeff Hardy/OC Oneshot!


_"Change is the only constant. _  
_Everything changes._"

* * *

_If you just walked away, what could I really say?_

His emerald eyes were the only thing on his body that was moving, well besides the rising and falling of his chest from breathing. Although breathing didn't matter. The thing that did matter was about to walk out of his life. So instead of saying anything, he just stood there and watched her leave, like he was a ghost inhabiting their house. But honestly, what could he say?

_Would it matter anyway? Would it change how you feel?_

He couldn't say anything to her. It wouldn't matter to her, it would just be a waste of breath. Well, at least that's what he was assuming in this situation. Lexi was a very stubborn girl, and he didn't think that she was going to change her mind over something he said.

Their love was burning out anyways... they had just grown further and further apart over the past few months. So now, Jeff had just given up... trying to hold onto something that wasn't there anymore wasn't good for either of them.

He suddenly realized that his gaze had dropped from the woman he was madly in love with, to the floor beneath him. The sound of a zipper is what caught his attention. She was done packing, and ready to leave this house. Leave this town. Leave this love. She was about to leave Jeff. And as she finally was about to walk out the door, Jeff finally spoke.

_I am the mess you choose... The closet you cannot close..._

"I'll try," He said as she walked away. His voice cracked as he spoke to her since he hadn't talked in a long while.

She turned to him slowly, pain was written all over her face, and sadness was covering her eyes, "What?"

"I'll try," He repeated, talking a few steps closer, "I'll try for you. I am the mess you choose."

She just stood their, staring at the man before her. The man that she would have chosen over anyone else in the world. The man she did chose over everyone and everything else. This man was all she had left, and she was leaving that... but that didn't phase her. It's not like she wasn't alone before. She just didn't know what to say, or how to react. Or if this was what she wanted...

_The devil in you, I suppose. 'Cause the wounds never heal..._

Jeff chuckled a little, which snapped Lexi out of the thoughts that were clouding her mind. She studied him, his hands were in his pockets, he was staring at the floor, wearing a half smile on his beautiful face. The face of an angel, she used to think. But then he looked up at her, "It's funny; you're the only thing that I like about me, and I'm the thing you hate the most about yourself. I'm like the devil inside of you, I suppose," He spoke in his thick southern drawl.

She shrugged, not knowing what else to do, "Shit happens," She told him bluntly. Well, it wasn't far from the truth, a lot of shit happened in their relationship; drugs, lies, cheating, fighting, ignoring, screaming, crying... everything that could go wrong in a relationship has probably happened to Jeff and Lexi, but still the remained together. Well, at least they _were_.

_But everything changes; If I could, turn back the years._

Jeff blinked, "You're right. A lot of shit happens... Especially with us," He paused and took a deep breath, remembering everything that had went wrong in this relationship... almost all of it began because of Jeff... "And I'm sorry. If I could take it all back, I would. You didn't deserve that shit."

_If you could, learn to forgive me, then I could learn to feel._

"Sorry doesn't fix anything, or take away the hurt, tears, or any damage you've put me through for the past five fucking years!" She finally was standing up for herself. She was finally standing up to him... something she dreamed of doing for much too long. And damn, did this make her feel better! Why didn't she do this sooner?

_Sometimes the things I say, in moments of disarray; Succumbing to the games we play, to make sure that it's real..._

Anger, sorrow, and regret all filled up his body. He ran over to her and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. He looked straight into her deep brown eyes and said those six little words, "I'm sorry, I love you."

_But everything changes; If I could turn back the years... If you could, learn to forgive me, then I could learn to feel._

Now, she knew he was sorry. He had never said those words all together. But she still didn't know what to say or do to this, so she just stood there.

Tears started to fill up his eyes, and when he blinked it triggered them to start falling, "Baby, I'm so sorry... I knew you loved me... I'm young and stupid. I knew you wouldn't do anything to me because I knew how much you loved me. So I did a buncha stupid shit that I now regret. Stupid shit that wasn't even worth doing... and now I'm about to lose you for it. I love you too much to lose you..."

Lexi's eyes also started to fill up with tears, "Then why didn't you think of that before you did this shit to ruin me, and my life, if I'm so fucking important?" She spat at him. She brushed his massive hands off of her shoulders then turned away from him. She started to walk off, but he grabbed her hand and spun her right back around in his direction.

_When it's just me and you, who knows what we could do? If we can just make it through, the toughest part of the day._ _But everything changes; If I could, turn back the years... If you could, learn to forgive me, then I could learn how to feel; Then we could, stay here together and we could conquer the world... If we could say that forever is more than just a word_

_"_Lexi Lynn Blade!" Jeff nearly screamed, "What if I changed; changed for you? Would that help this? If I changed, would you promise to stay with me forever and a day,and not a fucking day less? Imagine what we could do if we stayed forever," Jeff looked to his left, and Lexi turned her head as well. She began moving his hand as if he was painting a picture before them, "We could do whatever we wanted too... but together... have kids, get married, travel the world... just anything and everything." He turned back around and looked into her eyes,_ "_What do you say? I love you, and you love me... lets show the world that you and I are forever!"

{J*N*H}

_ If you just walked away what could I really say? And would it matter anyway?  
_

The front door swung open, the shut loudly behind Lexi. Jeff ran out behind her, but then he just stood back in the door way, there was just no stopping it this time. Nothing could fix this, nothing he said or did.

_It wouldn't change how you feel._

And the next moment she was gone.

Everything changed for them both.

**A/N: Love you Lexi.**


End file.
